Punishment
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: 3x6 Brennan isn't happy about Cam's "date" with Booth. Cam/Brennan FEMSLASH


Takes Place after my previous story "Sexually Alluring" You don't really have to read it to understand this though

* * *

I had gone to dinner with Booth, I had asked him to pretend to be my boyfriend, but I hadn't planned on letting Temperance know about that. Then she asked when Booth told me about her interview with the deceased's lover, and it slipped.

"Oh we had dinner the other night when we, had dinner." Thankfully Hodgins had interrupted soon enough to prevent any non work related discussion. Sure we were just having sex, or mostly sex, we'd went out for drinks a few times, which usually lead to the sex. I wasn't really sure why we always ended up drinking before sleeping together. Maybe we could just pretend that it was the alcohol so that we didn't have to deal with the "not sleeping with co-workers" rule. We had never been drunk, just a little tipsy, and completely in control of our actions. We had never pretended that it didn't happen or that we were just drunk, but if anyone found out about it, alcohol was a good cover, Dr. Brennan and I were very discreet though. I was sure that no one at work even suspected. The only one that knew about us and would even recognize us was the bartender who had caught us groping each other on more than one occasion.

The last time we had been intimate was completely different though, at the Halloween Party. There was no sense of discretion and not even enough alcohol to effect a baby. She had looked so hot in that Wonder Woman costume, I didn't need alcohol to want her out of it, I'd wanted her naked in Angela's office when I first saw her in costume. Then again, I'd wanted her naked the moment I first laid eyes on her. Our relationship was just sex, alcohol, and professionalism or her questioning my authority, but when she found out that I'd had dinner with Booth, I knew she was jealous, she wasn't very good at hiding it from me. I didn't think much of it, I just thought that it was because it was Booth and she was interested in him, and I was sure that if anyone else noticed, they'd think the same thing I did.

She confronted me about it though, and it definitely wasn't about Booth. She didn't care if I saw someone else, Temperance Brennan was not expecting monogamy, but she wasn't happy that it was Booth that I'd had dinner with, that much was clear. I'd always thought that there was something going on between them besides their partnership. "You've been a bad girl Camille, I'll have to punish you for that." The words had ghosted past my ear, it wasn't a threat, I knew immediately that it was a promise, and I felt that promise in the form of heat pooling between my legs. Temperance Brennan could punish me however she liked, I was sure I'd enjoy it.

Her punishment involved handcuffs. Apparently she and Booth had made this "I'll shoot 'em, you cuff 'em" agreement last year, and Tempe still had the cuffs. We'd stumbled into her apartment after work, we were now stumbling into completely sober sex territory and there would be no going back. My clothes were quickly discarded and she stood in front of me in her bra and slacks. I was thrown roughly into a cushioned chair, and her knees quickly locked around my hips, her hands were on mine and before I could do anything to prevent it, she'd locked them behind my back. My hands were locked together behind my back and Temperance wasn't going to release me until she got what she wanted from me. She lost the slacks, and her panties, and I was left with her heat pressed firmly against my thigh and I could do nothing as she slid down to my knee before lifting herself off of me, leaving a trail of her arousal on my leg. I was going to be punished just as Temperance had promised, in the worst way, I wouldn't be able to touch her. She was in control and there was nothing I could do about it, but sit back and enjoy.

She knew exactly what she was doing as she spread my legs and situated herself between them placing her lace clad breasts in my face. She teased me, almost bringing me to orgasm twice before removing herself from where I so desperately wanted her. Her lips were teasing my inner thigh with teasing kisses, almost where I wanted her, but still too far. I hated this, I wanted to run my fingers through her silky locks, I always did that when she went down on me, and not being able to do so was frustrating and Tempe knew it.

"Please Tempe," I gasped. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed her. She swiped her tongue over my entrance, essentially giving me what I wanted, but moving too quickly for me to do anything about it. "I'm sorry!" I cried.

"For what?" Oh no she was playing the game where she pretended she didn't already know the answer, to see if I knew the right answer. I was fucked, but hopefully I'd be fucked in a more pleasant way if I told her.

"For going out with Booth," I groaned as she again swiped her tongue over my entrance, a little slower this time though.

"Tell me Camille." God this woman was going to kill me. A single digit slipped inside as she waited for me to say something. _Say something you idiot, tell her the truth!_ My brain was yelling at me. _She's not going to fuck you until you tell her!_

"I, oh God Tempe that feels so good," I groaned. She removed the finger, and I groaned in disappointment. "I, uh, I asked him to..." The finger was back, stroking me, and her thumb was pressed firmly against my clit. "To, to pretend," I gasped as she added a second digit. "To, to pretend, pretend, he," I gasped. Her lips were now surrounding my nipple and her fingers were pumping me, and if I stopped talking, she'd stop to, so I opened my mouth and tried again. "I asked him, to, to pretend, to uh, oh, be my oh god, to be my boy, boyfriend, to my, FUCK!" She'd added a third finger, clearly satisfied with my answers thus far. "To my father's birthday," I finished. Her sticky fingers were now rolling one of my nipples, and her mouth was doing things between my legs that drove me to the edge! "OH Fuck Temperance!" I screamed.

When she'd finally removed herself from her position between my legs she was grinning, clearly pleased with herself. Her lips grazed mine, gently at first, then it became a demanding crash of our lips. I tasted myself on her tongue, and I wanted nothing more than to touch her, and she knew it.

"Please tell me you plan to take these off," I whispered once we parted, and she smiled and nodded.

"You've been a good girl Camille, I think we can arrange to have those removed." She winked before grabbing me and tugging me towards the bedroom.


End file.
